What's the worst that can happen?
by PolkadotSunstar
Summary: Slash, oneshot. My first school of rock fic. Freddy and Zack go on vacation for spring break and some interesting events occur. Nothing good can possibly come from this. Please R&R!


A/N: This is my first school of rock fic. It's a one-shot and it's slash. I hope you all like it! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock.**

What's the worst that can happen? Apparently that was a stupid thing to ask myself. No matter how bad one thing is there is always something worse. I didn't think anything bad _could_ happen. I mean, aren't vacations supposed to be _fun_? This was a trip that changed my life in a big way. I like to think that it was for the better. The many things that I went through on that vacation were definitely not things you go through everyday. Sure, they _happen_, but not _often_. It was a frightening experience, to say the least. Every second was nerve-wracking; yet, it was the best thing to ever happen to me.

Freddy had asked me to join him and his family on their yacht for two weeks of fun and excitement. I happily accepted the invitation expecting only the best to happen on the trip with my boyfriend and his family. And, of course, it was spring break junior year of High School, what better way to spend it?

Looking back at the week with my boyfriend's family has made me realize some things. A couple of things actually. You really shouldn't take things for granted, simple material items, for example. Also everyone should live their life like they're dying. Take risks, have fun, live your life to the fullest. I can't help but shudder at the thought of what I've been through. Considering all I went through in two short weeks that seemed to drag on for a life time, I think I have reason enough to be happy just for the fact that I'm alive and well. I had no idea that this vacation would change my entire way of life, but I can't say that I regret it.

It was a nice boat and I was spending two full weeks cruising the ocean relaxing with my boyfriend. What could go wrong? Well I definitely spoke a little bit too soon. The problems started right on day one. In fact, I was sleeping when it occurred. There was a slight leak on the side of the boat. Some of our food was ruined as well as a bit of our water supply. Our clothing and other personal items got soaked and Freddy's father's cell phone is now ruined. My CD player got wet and it stopped working correctly. None of that was really all that important, just material objects; things we don't need and can live without. I wasn't thinking this logically at the time of course, but I also had no idea as to what would be happing throughout the next few days of my life.

The next day was fine, a little cloudy and rainy, but not _bad_. Let me put it this way, there weren't any accidents. There weren't any problems. We stayed in our respectable rooms for a good part of the day and ate and drank what had been salvaged from our leakage from the previous day. Freddy's sisters Elizabeth and Lucy, 14-year-old twins, were bunking together across the hall from Freddy's dad and Step mom, Katie. Freddy and I were staying down the hall away from the rest of them. We spent the day cuddling and talking about anything and everything. Freddy's brother Rob was also in the room with us. Rob's the only one who knows that Freddy and I were gay and together. He knew even before the two of us did and he's fine with it. He kept to himself and slept most of the day. That was a good day and we thought the rest of the vacation would run just as smoothly without any accidents or bad luck. Boy were we wrong.

The next day started like any other, get up, get dressed, eat. Not without the sweet, secret, stolen kisses between Freddy and I, of course. Everything was going fine until a tornado hit and the yacht nearly toppled over. We were all fine but Freddy and I sported some pretty nasty cuts and bruises from being thrown around the boat. When it comes down to it, that was really one of the best days. It was even almost kind of fun, in a twisted way. Kind of like a ride at an amusement park.

Day nine turned out to be the worst of all. The day was warm and sunny so Freddy suggested a swim. I excitedly agreed even though in the back of my mind I knew it was a bad idea. I didn't think that we should swim so far out in the ocean without alerting someone. I went along with it anyway, happy that I got to spend some time with Freddy. This turned out to be a _huge _mistake. If I had went with my gut none of it would have ever happened.

Freddy and I were just fooling around and splashing each other when it happened. Three sharks were quickly making quiet circles around the two of us. I freaked of course. It _is_ me we're talking about. I looked over at Freddy and noticed that he was trembling with fear as well.

"Zack?" Freddy questions.

My voice was shaking and I barely managed to choke out my response, "Y-Yeah?"

"Are we going to _die_?" Freddy just about whispered.

"God, I hope not Freddy. I don't want to die."

"Me neither, Zack," Freddy paused and gazed at me seriously, "you know I love you, right?"

I smiled weakly, "Yeah, Freddy. I know. I love you too."

Freddy smiled at me sadly and clasped my hand tightly. I can't really explain what happened next. I don't really _know_. I recall going under and feeling a searing pain shoot up through me leg. Next thing I know Freddy is gone. His touch gone. It's just me and the shark. From somewhere above I faintly heard a scream and Freddy sobbing out _'Zack'_ over and over again. Then everything's gone and all I see is blackness.

I woke up in my bed on the yacht with a towel wrapped tightly around my aching leg. Next to me Freddy is crying quietly and clenching my hand as though his life depended on it. I find myself wondering for a moment how he didn't get hurt during all that. But my next thought is how happy and relieved I am just to have him _here_. Have him with me and _alive_. I squeezed his hand lightly and his tear streaked face jerks towards me. I smile at him gently and he throws his arms around me burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you, Zack," he choked out as I soothingly rubbed his back and let him cry.

I looked up when I felt someone else's presence in the room. It was Freddy's family. Katie, Rob, Liz, and Lucy all had identical relieved smiles on their faces while Kenneth Jones sported his usual glare. Freddy sits up and slips his arm around my waist as he silently wipes away the tears from his blotchy and stained red face. I smiled lightly at Freddy's family as his step mom, Katie, reached down to hug me. Freddy's brother and sisters each hugged me as well and smiled, declaring how happy they are to know that I'm okay and still alive.

I watch as Freddy's siblings quietly file out of the room after paying their respects to me. The room suddenly becomes quiet and the tone becomes serious. Freddy's father sits on the edge of the bed and Katie silently joins him, but not before giving Freddy and I a sympathetic smile. I wonder why. Freddy slips his hand into mine and I assume they know about us. Oh. Is that bad? I look up at Freddy as I attempted to sit up. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. Gently. Warmly. I smiled back at him as I fail to sit up. I love him so much, was the first thought to cross my mind as I gazed up at him lovingly.

"Fredrick, Zachary," I turned my attention to Mr. Jones, "we need to talk."

Freddy sighed and clenched my hand tighter in his own slightly bigger one. That wasn't a good sign, was it? My focus was still completely on Mr. Jones and he was staring right back at me. His icy blue eyes burning a hole in my skull. I gulped. This was bad. This was very bad. Katie looked to be having an inner conflict; she seemed to be thinking over what was about to happen in her head.

Mr. Jones spoke sharply, " You two are _not _allowed to be together. It is _sick. Unholy. Wrong. Unnatural_."

"Dad…"

"No, Fredrick," Kenneth Jones interjected fiercely, "you _will_ listen to me."

"No, _dad_," Freddy's eyes were on fire, and I realized, so was his heart. "We love each other and nothing will ever tear us apart. Not you, not anyone else. Never."

Freddy broke down at the end of his sentence and I watched his eyes flood with tears. I could feel my heart breaking into two fragile pieces at the sight of Freddy in tears. Katie began to talk quietly with Freddy's so-called father. Freddy turned to me and leaned over, tenderly placing his lips to mine. I smiled at him gently as he broke the kiss. I looked up after we parted to see Kenneth Jones glaring at me harshly. I gulped and averted my eyes.

"You _ARE NOT GAY_. Do you understand me, Freddy? You're not gay. You're not a fairy. I will _not _tolerate this behavior and I will _not _stand for Zachary turning you gay!"

Freddy's nostrils flared like they always did when he's angry and he snarled, "Zack didn't _turn_ me gay! If anything _I_ turned _him_ gay! And, yes, dad, I _AM_ gay. That's not about to change anytime soon."

I was shocked by Freddy's outburst and the harness heard plainly in his voice. I really don't blame him though. He was right. Now, for the record, I don't think either of us is responsible for turning anyone gay. That type of thing comes naturally. You can't change it. You can hide it but you can't change it. The two of us have been together for years. We've been best friends since we were three and we realized our feelings for each other when we were about 12 years old. My feelings for Freddy are so strong that they can only be identified as love. In fact, that afternoon was actually the first time we had ever said _'I love you'_ and it just felt so right. It felt so good to know that someone loved me, that someone cared.

I've never particularly liked hiding our relationship but I was definitely well aware of the consequences of coming out. Therefore, I agreed with Freddy and we kept our relationship confidential. Now that our secret was out all of my worst nightmares were coming true. If I could help it, nothing would ever separate Freddy and I. We would find ways to be together.

I then realized that as I had been spacing out that Katie had started crying, Liz, Lucy, and Rob had returned to our bedroom and Mr. Jones had resumed his previous position of giving me the death glare and evil eye. Freddy's father then begins to speak. He was surprisingly calm, cool, and collected.

"We are going home now. Freddy, you are to pack your things and be out of the house by tonight."

I gaped and looked over at Freddy trying to read his face. His eyes were totally passive, blank, and unreadable as he stared right back at his father. Mr. Jones forced everyone to leave the room and he slammed the door with a satisfying bang, leaving Freddy and I alone once again. Freddy gazed at the door for a moment before pulling me into a tight protective hug and burying his face is my hair. I heard a muffled sob and I rubbed his back as I placed a delicate kiss to his wan cheek.

"What am I going to do Zack?" I barely made out his hoarsely whispered question as the fabric of my t-shirt silenced it.

I pulled back from his tight, needy embrace and held him at arms length. It hurt me so much to see him like that. Looking so young. So fragile. So childlike. I wished to make all of the pain go away and have nothing ever hurt him again.

"You're going to stay with me Freddy."

Freddy glanced over at me with hopeful eyes and I gave him a small heartfelt smile. Freddy lay down on the bed and gently tugged me down with him. Freddy snuggled up against my chest and absentmindedly fiddled with each of my fingers in turn.

"Thank you, Zack. I really do love you. How's your leg?"

I had almost forgotten about the persistent throbbing traveling up my left leg.

"It hurts, but I'll live."

I began to stoke Freddy's spiked blonde locks as he began to speak once again, his deep voice vibrating against my chest as he spoke. "Zack, I'm sorry. I never should have suggested for us to go swimming. This is all my fault and now your hurt. I would give anything to keep you safe. I never want to hurt you again, Zack. I'm sorry. Are you sure that you're okay? What can I do?"

In response to Freddy I grinned and he just seemed a little bit annoyed and very confused.

"What? Why are you so happy? You almost _died! Zack!_"

I laughed and Freddy just stared at me, bewildered. "Freddy, shut up." You could hear the amusement plainly in my voice and he just gaped at me, shocked. "Seriously, Freddy, shut up. It is not your fault and I could have just _not_ gone out with you. Don't blame yourself. Besides, you're the one who was just disowned and if you didn't notice I _didn't_ die. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness when I was never mad at you to begin with. And, I love you too so don't worry."

Freddy just sat there stunned before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and kissing me lightly. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back. When he pulled away he looked down and said

"I am sorry though, Zack."

"Yeah, Freddy. I kind of figured that since you said it about ten times," I joked.

Freddy smacked the back of my head playfully and laughed, "don't be difficult."

I threw him a mock glare before snuggling into him and being content just sitting there in his arms. Freddy let me just lay there for a while. After about ten minutes Rob snuck in and I could tell that he had clearly been crying.

" Are you guys okay? I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Robbie, don't be sorry. We're both fine."

"Where will you stay?"

Freddy glanced over at me and I declared, "with me. He'll be staying with me."

Rob nodded and let a small smile play on his face for a moment, "you know, I hate this. I really do. I hate this so much. I love you two and this is so unfair. I can't believe dad would kick you out. Why can't he just accept it?" Rob mused almost to himself. Rob then turned to me, "Zack, is it okay if Liz, Lucy, and I come to visit you two sometimes?"

I smiled at him as I conformed this, "of course, Rob, you're welcome whenever you want to come visit."

Rob looked down sadly, " I should probably go," he sighed, "bye."

Rob hugged each of us in turn, hugging Freddy a little tighter, a little longer, and a little more desperate.

Soon enough we were back and Freddy and I went to pack up as much of his things as we could. Freddy and I said a last goodbye to Katie, Liz, and Lucy. We didn't even give Mr. Jones a second glance. Which is just as well because he wasn't looking at us either. Rob had volunteered to drive Freddy and I back to my house. When we arrived there we bid goodbye to Rob and said we would see him soon.

As I entered I heard my mom speaking harshly to someone on the telephone. I heard part of the conversation and stopped dead in my tracks. No, it couldn't be.

"Yes, Ken. _Yes,_ I understand. I know. Well, I am _obviously _just as shocked as you were. Thank you. Yes. I will take care of it. Thank you. Goodbye, Ken."

Yup. My mom was talking to Freddy's father on the phone. Was he _trying _to ruin our lives?

"Zachary!" My mom yelled.

I winced. When she's mad, it's not pretty. And she is _mad_. My parents are two of the most homophobic people I know. This is definitely a bad sign. Freddy and I put our bags down by the front door and walked hand-in-hand through the kitchen and into the family room. I spotted my father and my older sister in the room along with my mother. They were all glaring at me with cold, uncaring, uncompassionate eyes.

"Zachary Anthony Mooneyham, you are a disgrace to this family. A _failure_. How could you be gay? How could you do this to me? To your mother?"

My father went on and on about how he wouldn't have a son that's a _'fairy.'_ My mom and my sister interjected every so often but I just tuned them out. I was so used to the talk by now that I almost had it memorized. At least once a week I get the same speech for doing something else wrong. A B's not good enough, My guitar playing is a waste of time and energy, I'm worthless, I forgot to take out the trash, I broke a plate, My friends aren't wealthy enough, My friends aren't smart enough, good enough. I've heard it all.

Freddy's the only one to know that my dad hits me though. He's witnessed it first hand and seen the bruises. He's the one who helped me through all of my tough family situations and countless fights with my father. That's one reason we got to be so close. I _needed_ him. I spent numerous nights at his house to avoid going home.

My dad must have realized that I had been zoning out because he swaggered over to where I was still standing in the doorframe holding Freddy's hand in my own sweaty one. My father slapped me clear across the face and my head jarred back from the force of the blow. My dad stepped in for another hit but Freddy pushed me back and stood in front of me, effectively blocking me from my crazed father. My dad glared at Freddy and then sneered, "Get out. Both of you."

I definitely didn't need to be told twice. Freddy and I turned around grabbed our things from where we had left them by the door and left.

Between the two of us we had more then enough money to rent a decent apartment. It was a pretty nice one too. Cozy. Spacious. There were two bedrooms, one kitchen, and one bathroom. The two of us got jobs and when school started up again we resumed our studies.

That's were I am today. With Freddy. In our house. Freddy is all I really need in life and together we can make things work. The scars will fade and the bruises will heal but the pain in my heart may never go away. But you know what, eventually everything will turn out okay because even when it's us against the world we'll be all right as long as we're together.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Review!!   
**


End file.
